


Inertia by Ion Bond [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: An object at rest stays at rest unless acted upon by an outside force. Part 1 of Laws of Motion.





	Inertia by Ion Bond [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393689) by Ion Bond. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Inertia  
 **Author** : Ion Bond  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : X-Men  
 **Character** : Xavier/Magneto  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none.  
 **Summary** : An object at rest stays at rest unless acted upon by an outside force. Part 1 of Laws of Motion.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://ion-bond.livejournal.com/52018.html)  
**Length** 0:12:42  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Inertia%20by%20Ion%20Bonds.mp3)


End file.
